Isekai Book 1: Reincarnated into a Novel!
by zackayu
Summary: A friend challenged me to write an Isekai of Kagome in the current trend of manhwas. Either into an Otome game or a Novel. So here we are! heads up, my grammar is all over the place Kagome was enjoying her free time reading her favourite novel before a tragedy befall her. Next thing she knows, she woke up with baby arms! "WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE!"
1. Waking up and remembering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the manhwa Who made me a princess. Its a first in a long time. Give me a break guys.**

What the hell… my head was spinning when I woke up. I tried getting up and hold my head but found that my body was heavy and almost impossible to even rolls to my side. Grabbing a fist of my hair-

wait… my hair?! Why is it so short?! What is going-

Normal POV

Kagome stared at her chubby hands and her eyes bulged.

_WHY DO I HAVE BABY HANDS?! _

She was wailing in her head

"Oh my, princess why are you crying so loudly?" a soft voice asked in worry.

A woman with brown hair and eyes came into Kagome's view.

_Is that a maid's outfit?_

"There there my princess, Linette is here. No matter what happens, I will be here to protect you, Princess Luna." The maid carried Kagome into her arms and gently rocked her.

_Princess Luna? What the hell? My name is Kagome damn it! Where the hell am I and what is up with this situation?!_

Kagome scowled as nastily as she could but the maid didn't falter and continued to smile and rock the baby Kagome.

_Okay calm down Kagome. Getting mad won't get you anywhere. Think back, what was the last thing you did before waking here._

Eyes widened in realization.

_THAT'S RIGHT! THAT BASTARD!_

**_Flashback_**

_Kagome was reading her favourite love novel again that one of her friends recommended her to read in her boredom from being sick. An excuse her grandfather once again brought up when she couldn't attend school. She couldn't remember how many times she has read that book. It never got old for her._

_It was a great way to kill time while waiting for the others to return. Miroku had escorted Sango on an errand to get more supplies. Shippo decided to learn under Sesshomaru on how to protect Kagome better. They would often swap places. On alternate days, Kagome would be the one to learn under the western lord on basic self defense which consisted on hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship. Other days she would learn from Kaede._

_It was a peculiar relationship she has with the western lord. But one she welcomed warmly as the male youkai was more tolerable once she understood him better._

_Inuyasha on the other hand would disappear from time to time. No doubt to the cold arms of his walking corpse lover, Kikyo. Nevertheless, Kagome held a soft spot for the hanyou. He was the first friend she made in the feudal era._

_Today was one of those days where she had nothing to do and thus watched over their camp and enjoy the peace and quite while reading her book._

_The title of the book was Luna the Light Princess. The story revolves around Luna Vasilias, the daughter of Duke Deo Icarus Vasilias. The world she lives in is one where the empire is called Stoicheiodis. The empire is made up of five states. Fotia, Anemos, Nero, Gi and Skotadi. Each state was known for the element they specialized in, Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Darkness respectively. Out of the five elements, darkness was the strongest. Luna is the daughter of duke Deo, the duke that governs over the state of Skotadi who was next in line to the throne as emperor of Stoicheiodis._

_Only the strongest duke would be able to be the next king. And for generations kings of Stoicheiodis has only come from the Vasilias, the duke of Skotadi. No surprise would Luna's father be the next head as his father, Emperor Exousia Drakon Vasilias._

_Each generation the child of Vasilias would be a son. Their bloodline was too powerful hence they could only have a single child in their family. For generations, the Vasilias would only have a son as their only child from the beginning of the line. And that son will be trained to be the next ruler from the moment they could speak. That is, until Luna was born._

_Hair black as night and eyes the color of blood with specks of gold in it. That was the characteristics of Vasilias. Not only was Luna born a daughter as the only child of Vasilias bloodline her eyes were sapphire blue with specks of gold. A total contrast to the bloody red eyes of the family._

_"__What is the meaning of this?!" Duke Deo yelled at the top of his voice at the royal healer as his eyes glared at the child presented to him._

_"__Never before has the Vasilias bloodline birthed a child with eyes other than red, let alone a female child! Explain this to me this instant Deacon!" He threatened._

_Deacon, the royal and personal physician of the Vasilias stood calmly as he addressed his lord._

_"__My lord, I believe the reason is because the of Lady Phoebe's bloodline. As you know milady's bloodline, Astrapi, is the only one in the continent that can match the Vasilias family's strength. The land of lightning has eyes as blue as sapphire and has only birthed daughters."_

"Are you implying that my seed was not strong enough to dominate her bloodline Deacon?!" Deo seethed.

_He glared at the dead body of Phoebe Agnetha Astrapi, a fallen empress of the empire of Astrapi. He conquered her empire in the name of the king to unite the continent and thus taking their empress as his wife in exchange for the lives of her people._

_The marriage was one with no love. The lord had only slept with her until she was impregnated with his seed and then left her in the darkest corner of the castle while he continues with his duties as the next king._

_"__Precisely milord." Deacon didn't even budge when the bloodlust from his king went wild and overwhelmed the attendants to his child._

_Deo walked up to his child and glared down at it. He would be laughed at by the other dukes at having a daughter as his one and only child. The thought of disposing of her was running wild in his mind when Deacon spoke._

_"__It would be unwise to carry out the plan in your mind, milord. Would you rather be the laughing stock of the dukes that you don't even have an heir?"_

_Deo gritted his teeth and turned to leave but stopped when he was at the door._

_"__I never want to see this child cross my path." With that he stomped off._

_From then on, Luna was brought up in pain and starvation. She was given scraps twice a day. The pariah of the Vasilias. No one paid her any heed except Linette, her personal attendant who would sneak snacks for her when she could to feed the princess._

_When the princess was sixteen, she walked in the garden of the castle. Her limbs thin as twigs, her eyes sunken from the lack of sleep and nutrients. It was then she accidentally came across her lord father who has by now became the Emperor. His cold glare cut through her soul_

_She has always asked Linette why her father had never visited her even once. The maid told her the lord was busy with his duties and even more so when he was crowned King 5 years after she was born. Linette advised her to be a good daughter and perhaps one day the king would visit her. though her eyes told of a different story, Luna smiled and accepted happily._

_Luna finally seeing her father, first time in her sixteen years of living. Her heart pounded heavily and fast in excitement to finally see the man she's dreamt of seeing. She reached out_

_"__Fath-"_

_"__What is this thing doing here Deacon?" His voice cold and void of emotion._

_Luna's blue eyes blurred from tears. The way he looked and spoke to her was the same as the others._

_Almost immediately Linette found her and quickly pulled her away, fearing for her lady's life._

_When they got back to her run down room, Luna looked at Linette with lifeless eyes._

_"__Linette, I was never wanted was i?"_

_her servant's eyes welled up as she hugged Luna tightly._

_"__Don't say that princess. Please don't think much of this perhaps today was a bad day for his majesty." Linette led Luna to her bed and laid her comfortably._

_"__Please rest for now princess and don't think too much of it. I will return with your dinner."_

_Little did Linette know when she returned, the Princess would be no more. Devastated with her life, Princess Luna Vasilias took her own life. Never knowing her strength and true worth._

_Kagome wiped away a tear as she closed the book._

_"__It's so unfair. Why was her life like that? No one knew how strong the princess really was. She had the power of lightning and darkness like both her parents and she had another affinity. Towards the element of light. The rarest of them all. Those who had the power of light, there were only 6 in the history of the empire. It was said that the first emperor Damen Estevan Vasilias governs his empire alongside his most trusted partner who was his wife and beloved, Queen Gaia Karan Astrapi who had the power of light!"_

_Kagome was so annoyed at the ending that she let her guard down._

_There creeping behind her was none other than Kikyo with her arrow notched and aimed at Kagome._

_It was too late when Kagome realized as the arrow had flown and embedded itself into her back._

_She knew who it was and didn't turn back as she ran._

_"__Inuyasha!" She called out._

_"__INUYASHA!" again she called out as she ran into the forest feeling hopeless. Another arrow was shot and this time it hit her knee. Falling ungracefully and screaming in pain Kagome called out her best friend's name once more and by this time, Kikyo had calmly stood before her._

_"__Foolish reincarnation. Did you think you'd get away with taking my soul?" Her expressionless face looked down at Kagome whose vision was getting blurry with each passing moment._

_"__Inuyasha…" she called out again in one last attempt._

_A smirk made its was on Kikyo's face._

_"__You called?" the half demon's voice spoke softly as he came into her vision. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kikyo with an accomplished smile on his face._

_"__Wha.."_

_"__Did you really think I would choose you over Kikyo? Nah, I was bidding the right time to dispose of you after we got the shards. Then we were going to kill you to get Kikyo's soul back. You're no longer of use Kags. Don't be mad though, I'll make sure I tell your family you died heroically." He snickered._

_Kagome could feel hate boiling at the pits of her heart at his betrayal._

_"__You won't get away with this hanyo-"_

_Inuyasha's claws were at her neck, squeezing painfully into it. A disgusting smile on his face,_

_"__But we already did." He crushed her neck left her bleeding body with Kikyo._

**_End of Flashback_**

_That fucking bastard backstabbed me! _Kagome yelled which caused her to wail in her baby form.

That was when Linette changed the way she was holding Kagome and patted her back as Kagome wailed into her shoulder.

When she was sobbing at her own tragedy she saw her reflection in the mirror.

Black hair, sapphire eyes. Her name is Luna and her maid's name is Linette… next to the mirror was a portrait of the heartless man she read in her favourite novel. Duke Deo Icarus Vasilias.

_NO FUCKING WAY?! I DIED AND REINCARNATED INTO A NOVEL?! WHAT THE FUCK!_

**_Calm down child…_**

_Oh great and now there's another voice in my head. I'm definitely going crazy._

**_No you're not. It is I,_**

**A/N: If yall have been reading these types of light novels and manhwa's I'm sorry if my fanfic is pretty similar to their plot line but i promise you, the content will be different from theirs after the introductory has been made. Perhaps in chapter 3 onwards? I'm still working on it. Please go easy on the criticism. I haven't written anything in ages and have been a tough time this whole year. Thank you for the understanding and please enjoy**


	2. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Inuyasha nor the manhwa Who made me a princess.****

**Chapter 2**

**_It is I, Midoriko._**

_Huh? Midoriko? What are you doing in my head?_

**_I am here to tell you that your death was not in vain._**

_..._

**_..._**

XxXxX

_So let me get this straight, I am to live my life here. Learn to control my powers, get stronger, change my fate here and live my life to the fullest and then die again, reincarnate into the future of this world and then continue to train myself before being returned to the scene where I got killed by Inuyasha?_

**_Yes._**

_Are you fucking with me? don't you know what happens in this novel?!_

**_The novel was based on this world, Kagome. You will have to overcome this journey because your destiny in the feudal era has yet to complete. Remember your worth, remember your training with the best of your ability. I apologise there is nothing more i can do for you except wishing you the best of luck._**

_Annnnd she disappears just like that._

Kagome sighed at her predicament.

_Well I believe I can avoid the death flags. I'll train my powers when I'm alone and make everyone fall in love with my cuteness! And when I'm strong enough to walk, I'll start going through my katas._

xXxXx

(A/N: Will start referring Kagome as Luna now)

Five years have passed since then and Luna is a healthy five-year-old with her wavy black hair that flows just past her shoulders. Her big, round and blue gem-like eyes shone brightly with curiousity.

To everyone in the castle, Luna is a bright and loving child. Most times she was too inquisitive and sneaky for her own good. Nonetheless, they adored her.

Luna worked hard the past five years to gain the affection of the servants in the castle.

_If I can have the servant's affection and stay as far away as I can from Deo, I will be able to live well until I can sneak out and make a living outside in the neighbouring continents. I'll cross the damn sea even if I have to!_

Of course that didn't mean she didn't think of countermeasures should she ever come across her duke of a father.

_Scenario A, if I accidentally cross in front of him, greet him as courteously and formally as I can before excusing myself. Scenario B, act all cutesy as I already have with the servants and call him papa whilst praying inwardly he would forgive my shameless attitude…_

_THE HELL AM I THINKING?! Plan B will definitely kill me in an instant. So that leaves me…. Scenario C, turn tail and run as fast as my chubby legs could and hide my every existence. After all, I've trained hard since I could sit upright to control my mana. And erasing my existence was the first thing I experimented after my mana core fully developed and I was able to manipulate it well._

Luna learned that she if she could hide and make a barrier around herself, she could hide her existence but that would mean she couldn't move and there was a chance someone would be able to touch her barrier despite not being able to see it hence, discovering her. So she practiced until she could make her barrier cling to her like a second skin and successfully move whilst hiding herself from everyone.

Thanks to this she could also gauge if someone has stronger or weaker mana than her. While manipulating her powers and focusing it onto her eyes, Luna was able to make a sort of vision where she could see the mana engulfing everyone.

Everyone's mana cloak is colored similarly to the affinity they are strongest to. Red to fire, blue to water, green to earth, white to wind and black to darkness. Luna's strongest affinity is Light therefore mainly her mana cloak is in the color similar to her previous aura, soft pink but because she also has affinity to lightning and darkness, she is shrouded in pinkish glow with gold crackles and black tendrils around her being.

She sighed as the mana cloak of darkness reminded her of a certain spider hanyou.

Luna was well adapted to all three of her elements but she could not last more than half an hour when using each element. Ten minutes if she were to use two elements at the same time and only a minute if she uses all three.

_I'm five years old for Kami's sake! Why am I working so hard at five when kids my age don't even wipe their own ass!_

Again she sighed at her predicament. The crowning of the new king is three months away. And another worry crossed the princess' mind.

Currently Luna is absent-mindedly stashing away whatever small valuable she could stash away in her dimensional bag.

It was on her fifth birthday during the winter when Anna, her maid who had taken over Linette's position when she was appointed as Luna's nanny rather than a maid, asked what Luna wanted for her fifth birthday.

_Flashback_

_"My birthday?"_

"Yes princess, since you're big enough to know what you want now. is there anything in particular that you'd like for your birthday?"

_Luna thought hard and long but a certain yellow backpack came into mind._

**_'this world has yet to come out with the concept of a backpack.'_**

_"A pouch?" she asked with a cute tilt of her head that made Anna swoon and hugged the girl with overwhelming love._

_"But what would you keep in it princess?"_

"My goodies! Goodies Anna, Yinet gives Luna!" She exclaimed proudly and cutely with her broken cutesy speech, arms flailing in excitement.

_Once again, Luna found herself being smothered by Anna._

_"Anna. You are suffocating the princess. Release her now!" Chastised Linette which caused the maid to pout and sulk in which Luna patted her head and kissed her cheek to make her feel better._

_xXxXx_

_Luna was playing around with her dark element when a thought crossed her._

_'What if… I was to manipulate my dark element mana and focus it on my pouch and make it into a storage pouch with endless pit?! Now how do I go about it… if I can get this done, perhaps I could teleport from one place to another and spy on others like Kanna…'_

_Luna smirked mischievously._

_Flashback ends_

That brings us to the present where the lil princess is currently scouring through the castle in her free time.

_'according to the book, the crowning is three months from now. I'll have to make use of whatever I can grab now and store it away before running off after my old man becomes king.'_

Luna was so deep in thought she wasn't paying attention where she was going before hitting a stone wall and fell on her bottom

"Owwie…" She rubbed her forehead before looking up and freezing immediately.

It wasn't a wall that she ran into. It was a man. A tall man with black hair and red eyes. Eyes that were glaring down at her.

_'Oh shit!"_

**_A/N: My grammar is all over the place. I'm sorry. I'm terrible at grammar. Haven't written anything nor read anything in a while and my grammar deteriorated. _**


	3. A turn of events

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Inuyasha nor the manhwa Who made me a princess.** Read and Review. Constructive criticism are welcomed. I apologise for my terrible use of grammar in advace**

_'EXECUTE PLAN C! REPEAT EXECUTE PLAN C!'_

she was about to get up and hightail out of the presence of her lord father when said man spoke in a deep and smooth voice.

"Deacon"

"Yes milord"

"Bring her along"

_'Wait, what?! Run!'_

Unfortunately, before her chubby legs could move she was already carried swiftly in the arms of the loyal retainer.

_'What the hell?! I thought he is just a healer why the hell is he following this bastard?'_

Luna and glared daggers at the back of her father.

"My apologies milady for the way I will be introducing myself. I am Deacon Obelius Caspian. I am milord's secretary and butler." He smiled softly at Luna which made the child blink her large blue eyes.

Deacon was almost as tall as her father with long, platinum blonde hair which tied in a low ponytail. He often wears a standard butler outfit. White shirt, black pants and vest. His eyes are a beautiful emerald green color. He smiled beamingly at her which made Luna a tad annoyed.

_'Why are the male surrounding that jerk-oyaji of mine, good looking?'_

Of course this was based on her knowledge from the novel seeing as she has yet to meet her father's other retainers.

"Sheh-ker-tari? Bart-ler?" she worded out slowly like an idiot meanwhile seething inwardly at her own way of speaking.

Her defense mechanism of acting cute with everyone kicking in at the most unwanted time.

Again the butler smiled at her.

"Yes milady. You are very bright."

XxXxX

Luna found herself sitting across the human lord of her father who was staring at her through narrowed eyes, assessing her.

_'huh, if he thinks that's going to scare me he's got to try harder. After all, I learned under Sesshomaru's death glare and attacks for months.'_

Before her was the largest spread of delicacies she has ever seen in her life. Both past and present. The spread of desserts was tempting her to reach out but that would warren her own death. Why the bastard of her father brought her into his study was beyond her comprehension. Was he going to torture her with the desserts before her? Because if he was thinking of it, he is already succeeding.

"You…" that voice spoke and thus causing the child to look up and look him dead in the eye with that innocent big blue eyes of hers.

"Do you know who I am?"

Luna tilted her head in wonder.

_'Plan C failed. I bet he heard me speak cutely with Deacon. Plan A is out of the window. That leaves me with… Oh for the love of!"_

"Papa?"

Luna could hear Deacon stifling his laughter at her choice of words.

Deo narrowed his eyes into slits. His power slowly releasing in annoyance.

The gears in Luna's head was turning in overdrive. And when the drag of her silence only caused his patience to run low and his powers to having reached almost a suffocating point

"Blackie arms!" she blurted out, her arms flung up in the air in excitement.

Almost immediately the pressure was gone and all was left was a dumbfounded look on her father's face.

"Black… arms…?" he slowly asked

"Uh-huh! You has same blackie arms behind you like Luna!" she proceeded to summon her powers and manifested them into a physical form. The black tendrils formed into nine black tails behind her and swishing around as though it was a real tail.

This caused the two male within the room to have their eyes bulged in shock.

_'What the fuck am I doing?!' _She inwardly screamed in horror but outwardly smiled enthusiastically.

"My words… Deo, to think the child you didn't want… Could manifest her powers into physical form" Deacon said in disbelief, totally forgoing the honorifics to his lord.

"Interesting…"

that was all he said before suddenly Luna blacked out from exhaustion.

xXxXxXx

"Mmm…"

"Oh my, princess! You're finally up! I was so worried about you!"

"Anna?"

"Yes princess!"

"What happened?"

"After your visit to the lord, you fainted from exhaustion princess! The lord himself carried you here!" her maid nearly yelled in excitement.

"But this isn't my room?"

"Princess, Lord Deo instructed us to move you to the main palace and you'll be staying here from now on and will be receiving your education next week onwards." Linette intercepted before Anna babbled like an idiot.

However unlike Anna who seemed rather excited with the current events, Linette looked more displeased and it showed on her face.

"Study?" her terror showed in her face which caused Linette to hugged her lightly.

"Don't worry Princess, all will be well. You are a bright child. I'm sure you'll learn well. You still have us. The lord listened to my request on having your normal servants to move here to the main palace along with you so as to make you as comfortable as you can."

"That's right princess! We'll learn along with you!" Luna looked up to find her usual servants all crowding in the large room of hers.

Before this the palace she was living in was the Claude palace. The palace was built for her. A useless child. There was no need for any etiquette nor manners in the palace. It was a prison for Luna. However, she managed to win over the hearts of her servants. Hence, she could live a comfortable life so far.

To be moved to the main palace, the Royal Palace, not only was she needed to learn etiquette, dancing, calculation and more. If her servants were to follow, it meant that they too would need to undergo an enormous amount of re-educating of how to act in front of a noble, the way to serve their masters and the lot.

Luna was afraid. She was terrified. Even if she had Linette and Anna with her, there was no saying if the other servants would treat her as kindly. It would mean she had to start from the beginning again. Despite being a full grown adult mentally, she is after all a child physically.

But to see them here with her, crowded in her room with worried faces. She felt touched and tears started to fall from her eyes to her cheeks.

"Princess!" all were worried on how to calm their princess.

"Hik! Thank… hik.. thank you- hik"

when they heard those words from her mouth, they too shared tears and hugged her tightly.

xXxXxXx

"Deacon"

"Milord…"

"What do you think?"

"Of what milord? Lady Luna?"

"Hnn"

a soft smile graced Deacon's lips but was gone a split second as he addressed his master.

"She is an intelligent child. One full of curiousity and mischief from what I gather from her servants. She is active and bold."

"Whether that is courage or foolishness, we will see."

"Indeed milord, we will."

"Her powers."

"Are strong milord. I have never seen the likes of it before. To manifest the element and give them a physical form is unheard of. Mind you, I have lived a long life."

"She has more than one element" Deo stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Indeed." Deacon agreed.

"When she ran into me, that was not the speed of a child of her age. Not only that, I couldn't sense her presence until she collided into me."

"Perhaps, a barrier?"

"Perhaps. But that speed…"

"If it is as you say, perhaps she inherited the late Lady Phoebe's element as well milord."

"Hn… did you do as I ordered?"

"Yes milord. Lady Luna has been moved to the royal palace quarters. Her room is the other end of this hallway. If anything were to arise I'm sure you'd know. I've also assigned a guard to her as well arranging for her classes."

"Be sure she is prepared by the crowning date."

"As you wish milord."

xXxxXx

fast forward to the day of coronation

"Princess! It's time to wake up!"

"Five more minutes…"

"No can do princess! Today is the day our lord will be crowned king! You have to be there as well and be crowned as the empire's one and only princess!"

Luna groaned as she was carried to the bathing area and cursed inwardly.

_'My jerk of a father is the one being crowned and I am the one who is troubled most.'_

Of course her worries were justified. Today will be the first time in her present life that she will be presented to the public eye. Meaning, after today every single thing she does will be judged critically by the other dukes.

xXxXx

"There all done!"

Luna was wearing a beautiful lace dress. The top part of the dress was a round collar, sleeveless lace with beautiful embellished small gems around the collar. The bottom half was a puffed ballerina-esque skirt of pink satin beneath baby pink nets and butterfly lace placed in a design twirled from the bottom to the waist. Her hair was curled a little more so than her usual natural waves and a beautiful floral clip keeping her fringe in place at the side.

"Whoaaaaaa" was all she could say.

_'I knew how pretty I already am in this body but whoa there.'_

A knock interrupted her thoughts.


	4. Coronation

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Inuyasha nor the manhwa Who made me a princess.** kindly read and review!**

**Chapter 4**

"Milady, are you read-"

His words left his mouth as his jaw dropped from seeing his cute master in a pretty dress.

"Lucas!" Luna ran towards him before beautifully curtsied her knight and grin mischievously.

"How do I look?!"

"Beautiful! You look beautiful more so than usual today Milady!" her knight was beaming with adoration to her and she couldn't help but blush at his compliment.

"Thank you! let's go! Or papa will be mad we're late!"

"Of course Milady!"

After her first fateful encounter to her father, he called for her to tea a few days later.

**_Flashback_**

_Luna was staring at her father who was wearing a white shirt and black pants._

_'He makes plain clothes look good'_

_Luna sighed exasperatedly inwardly as she continued to stare at the man she calls father._

_"Why are you not eating?" he asked with a gaze._

_Luna smiled widely at him before asking._

_"Because Luna is waiting for Papa to eat first!"_

_it was a few seconds later where she saw a brief and small curve at the sides of his lips before he took his cup of tea and sipped it._

_'This sucker… he might actually love having a kid who adores him like he's god! Tsundere bastard… but wait, that may play into my favor! Alright! New mission! Cuddle up to tsundere oyaji and make him dote and love me to the point where he can't live without me! at least at that point, I won't die a horrible death'_

_Luna slowly brought her teacup to her lips before taking a whiff of her tea and sipped it slowly._

_Her eyes widened in excitement_

_"Yummy! Papa this tea takes like fruits bursting in Luna's mouth!"_

_"Indeed. This tea is a special blend that Deacon makes himself."_

_"Deacon makes tea?"_

_"He does."_

"Luna thought Deacon takes care of papa. Does he also cook for papa?"

_A snort escaped Deo's lips meanwhile Deacon looked horrified_

_"No. he would kill me with his cooking."_

_"Milord, that was unnecessary." Deacon said with a strained voice, his face gloomy._

_The duke just continued to smirk smugly at his butler_

_"Is Deacon strong?"_

_"I am adequate, Milady."_

_"Is papa not strong?"_

_this time it was Deacon's turn to snort while Deo let loose a killing aura towards said platinum haired butler._

_"I am **NOT **weak." Deo gritted out._

_"Then why does papa need Deacon always around papa? Luna knows papa is super strong 'cause blackie arms are always hugging papa! Ohhhh Luna knows! It's because Deacon loves papa very much like Luna that's why he protects papa right! Because he wants to learn to be strong like papa!"_

_She smacked her fist into her palm with a look of accomplishment at her conclusion as though she has solved the biggest mystery of the century._

_By this time Deo was openly laughing at her statement and Deacon was devastated and demoralized._

_Luna was so entranced with the sound of his laughter and the image of him laughing that she grinned widely at him._

_"Indeed he does." He smiled softly at her that made her heart skip a beat._

_'this handsome bastard is my dad. And perhaps he isn't a lost cause at all.'_

_xXxXxXx_

_"Papa…?"_

_"Hm?" he looked up from his tea._

_"When can Luna be like Deacon?"_

"Like Deacon? Why do you want to be like this squid?" he jabbed at Deacon

_"Milord! I am not a squid!" When Deacon is flustered, his long hair would curl and give him a look of a squid's tentacles. Hence why her father referred to him as such._

_"Mmm… Luna wants to protect and learn from papa too…" She made a puppy dog's pleading face that faced her father's straight face for a good ten seconds before he looked away and hid a blush._

_Deacon was openly smirking at his lord's reaction._

_Luna smirked inwardly. 'Just a little more…'_

_"You are still young milady, there is no need for you to protect the lord."_

_"No! Luna must be with papa always to protect papa! What if Deacon gets sick! Who will be papa's protector!" she argued._

_"Deacon is right. You are no use to me this little."_

_Luna willed her eyes to well up with unshed tears._

_"But Luna doesn't want papa to be alone." She sniffled._

_The two men were flustered, unsure what to do._

_"Papa is all Luna has. Luna wants to live with papa forever…" she mumbled out in between sniffles._

_"Deacon, move her things into my room. She will be sleeping with me from now on."_

_'hook, line and sinker!'_

_Deacon's eyes bulged in horror._

_"Milord! You can't! It is inappropriate for the young Lady to be sleeping in your quarters with you! If it's just for a night, there aren't any problems but we cannot permanently move her to your quarters."_

_The black tendrils swished around violently towards Deacon who was turning paler every second._

_"Papa…" that small voice made him pull back his powers almost immediately._

_"It's ok papa. Luna will come see you every night before sleeping and first thing when Luna wakes up!"_

_when she saw Deacon's dangerous situation, she jumped down from her sit and hugged her father's leg and is still clinging to him now._

_"Please don't be mad."_

_'I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to di-'_

_a hand softly patted her head and when she looked up she saw her father's soft smile looking down at her warmly._

_"Hmm" he agreed._

**_Flashback ends_**

Ever since then, Luna made sure she upholds her promise to wish Deo good night before sleeping and greeting him at his door every morning after bathing. This pleased the ice king greatly despite him not showing it on his face.

However, he was more aware of his actions around her and has done well at keeping his temper in check while she was around. It pleased Luna to no end to see that tyrant man be gentle around her.

xXxXx

"Papa!" Luna burst out excitedly and stared in awe to see her father dressed up in a white and gold suit befitting for the new king.

Deo himself looked pleased with his daughter's outfit and held out a hand to her.

"Let's go." He stated.

To normal people he looked as expressionless as always but to the trained eyes of Luna and Deacon, he held a softer look in his eyes as he carried his child in his arms towards the carriage.

XxxXxxX

Luna waited patiently and anxiously behind the curtains of the throne when her father ascended after being crowned the new emperor of Stoicheiodis.

He turned to his audience and addressed them.

"Citizens of Stoicheiodis. Today, not only will you be celebrating my ascension as the new emperor. But also the appearance of my heir."

Murmurs immediately burst through hall.

Deo held out his hand to Luna and beckoned for her to come forth. At this point the child was trembling in fear.

_'what if I mess up? What if I get killed again by my dad's enemies?'_

"Milady, his majesty will protect you." a soft whisper said.

Luna turned and saw that the voice belonged to Deacon. He smiled at her reassuringly and gave her a light push towards Deo.

Luna grasped her emperor father's hand with her trembling ones. She could feel a light squeeze and looked up to him and saw him gaze at her with eyes of assurance. Immediately, the fear she had in her a few seconds ago disappeared.

_'That's right. I am Higurashi Kagome the Shikon no Miko. If I can get through killing demons in the feudal era, five hundreds years before I was born, I most definitely can get through throngs of stuck up noble as Luna Vasilias. If by chance someone pissed me off, I'm sure I'm allowed to scare them shitless'_

With renewed vigor, Luna straightened her back and walked into the light hand in hand with her Emperor father.

"I present to you my heir, Luna Astraea Vasilias, Crown Princess of Stoicheiodis!" there was silence for a moment before a burst of cheers resounded through the hall and heard even outside.

Luna smiled brightly at them before curtsying.

_'Astraea? He gave me a middle name? Only heirs to family are given a middle name. And he gave me one that meant justice. Let's pray this peace will last.'_

xXxXx

_'Who am I kidding? Obviously there won't be peace for me after being crowned as his heir. Lord help me!'_

"My greatest congratulations to you, your majesty and to her highness the royal princess."

"Thank you Duke Theodre" Luna curtsied.

Duke Theodre Fidi Lambert. The duke of Fotia. A man as sneaky as a snake and one who always wished for the downfall of the emperor so that he could be king.

His eyes glinted with an evil look that Luna recognizes as one a certain spider hanyou would make whenever he was scheming.

"Your majesty, how is it that before this we have never heard of the princess?"

_'Ah, I see where you're going with this. You want to say I'm not his kid eh?'_

"How is it of your business when I should make my child's presence known?" Deo retorted, his anger rising and so was his powers.

The duke of Fotia seemed unfazed as he continued,

"I believe we would have been less surprised if you had made her known earlier your majesty. Forgive me for being bold, but I do not see a resemblance between you two aside from the color of her hair."

Before Deo could say anyting, Luna stepped forth with nine black tails swishing around violently behind her. she didn't stop until she stood before Theodre.

"Papa is Luna's papa! And Luna is papa's daughter! Luna doesn't care if you hurt Luna! But don't hurt my papa!"

By now the black tails had wrapped itself around Theodre's neck who was shaking in fear at the pressure the princess was directing to him and also due to the fact he was currently strangled.

"Luna" a soft voice called out to her.

as though snapped away from a trance, Luna turned to look at her father whose eyes suddenly widened.

"Princess, your eyes… they've changed color." Deacon noted softly with shock.

Luna quickly turned to look at the mirror next to her father's throne and saw that as Deacon had said, her blue eyes changed to the same color of Deo's red eyes.

Luna was still shocked at the change of events when she felt herself being lifted. It was none other than Deo who had picked her up and softly touched her head.

"You've done well. Leave the rest to me."

Those words made her feel extremely relieved as though a huge burden was lifted off her shoulders.

_'Ah I see… I was worried for _nothing_.'_

**A/N: From here own I'll try my best to an update a week. A month latest. Please do review! Tell me what you think what you like what you don't like, how i can improve myself. Thank you for being patient!**


	5. Different POV pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the manhwa Who made me a princess. Read and Review**

**Chapter 5**

Deo's POV

How curious, I felt gushes of someone's magic power within my castle for awhile now but yet to find out who. Well it isn't really about me not being able to find out who it is yet but rather if I want to.

It didn't seem like the individual is a dangerous person so that's fine for now.

"Deacon are there any mages within our servants?"

My loyal butler raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Hmm yes milord. The mages in you household includes you, myself and the knights. Of course the servants from the noble family have magical abilities as well. There are also servants from commoner families that possess high aptitude for magic. However those are mainly servants that serve the princess in Claude palace. Even then they are not allowed to use their powers against you or the Princess. Their abilities are only allowed to use to protect the two of you. May I inquire to why you asked milord?"

I snorted at him calling me as his lord. It truly is an annoyance to have your childhood friend address you formally every single time.

"How many times have I told you to drop the honorifics when it's just the two of us?"

"There are unseen eyes and ears within the walls milord, one can never be too careful. That aside…" his facial expression is telling me that I should answer his question before he starts being irritating.

I sighed as I walked towards my study and sat on my plush sofa while Deacon automatically went to make tea in his little corner in my study room.

"I've been sensing surges of mana within these walls the last couple of months. It is usually brief and almost hard to detect unless I was looking. But there are times it passes by like a gust of wind."

"Should I investigate this matter?"

I nodded my head and relaxed as I sipped my hibiscus tea.

"The individual seems harmless from what I've sensed so far."

"Nothing can be too harmless within these walls Deo, you and I know that."

"Hnn"

it was a pleasant silence between the two of us as we drank our tea and Deacon helping himself to my plates of desserts that I find too sweet.

"Have you gone to the Claude palace recently Deacon?"

I could feel his irritating smirk behind the cup and instinctively grabbed a small statue on the coffee table and threw it to his head. A satisfying **Clunk** was heard as it made contact with its target.

"You bastard! That hurt!" it was so satisfying to see the platinum haired guy in front of me who is usually calm and collected react like a child throwing tantrum. Then again I am also childish to be so petty towards him at such times.

He pouted while rubbing his head in annoyance.

"I asked a question **_squid_**."

"You don't deserve an answer **_dog_**" sparks flew between us but it only lasted a few seconds before we snorted and looked away. It has always been that way between Deacon and I. we grew up together and during our childhood we would often quarrel, brawl and sneak out together before we were buried with responsibilities.

"I heard she has been sneaking away from her nanny and often found in the garden where the fruit trees are. Lately, the valuables within Claude palace has been going missing."

As soon as those words left his mouth, my anger seeped through as the cup I was holding shattered.

"You do realize that to the servants of this house believes that you detest and resent the birth of your daughter right?"

a few moments of silence continued before I opened my mouth.

"I do not hate her."

"That is something only we, your trusted and most loyal retainers are aware of Deo. For all they(outsiders) care is that you hate the child and wished her dead."

"I merely wish to protect her."

"Deo, protecting and isolating your child are two different things. Your daughter is growing up thinking her father hates her existence and wishes for her to be dead. You can still protect her from the other houses by having her by your side."

"…" how can I do that? My hands are stained with the blood of many. I can't possibly raise a life with the hands that took so many lives before this. I am a monster that only knows how to kill and destroy.

"One day, you may realize everything might be too late and nothing can change it. You still have time to-"

"Enough. This matter shall end here Deacon. Not another word"

his brows formed a tense frown before he sighed and stood up to bow slightly and with a mocking tone he replied, "As you wish milord."

xXxXxXx

Deacon's POV

What an idiot! He was the one that was so excited to have a child and yet when the princess was born and presented to him, all he could do was drown in rumors. Distancing yourself would only end up in tragedy with your daughter. How can you not see it Deo?

If only people knew how much he loved and doted on the late Lady Phoebe. Or how he was anticipating his heir. He knew that there was a chance that his child might be a daughter but he embraced it nonetheless. He will finally have the family he wished for so long since we were kids. That was all until…

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day as the stress from working as a certain idiot's butler-cum-secretary gave me a throbbing headache.

I was heading towards my office when a blur of black passed by so quickly before my eyes. What in the world was that? Magic? When did we have anyone within our servants that could utilize magic to that extent?

Worrying that an assassin or spy was heading towards the princess, I gathered mana within my legs and dashed in the direction of the unknown entity while concealing myself.

It entered the princess' room by the window and I was all and ready to capture the idiot that dares to enter my lord's daughter's room. I could barely sense the target's presence until I was within five meters and even then I had to really work to sense his presence.

This was a trained and powerful person. A simple mistake could cost lives. I must protect the future empress of this land.

I was about to dash in, my dagger in hand. But imagine my surprise when that person cloaked in black suddenly pull back his hood to reveal the black tuft of hair that only belonged to the Vasilias.

Princess Luna?! How is this possible? She is only a child who barely turned five a few days ago!

"Who's there?!" she turned sharply and a knife flew out the window and hit the tree that was previously behind me. A good thing I had quickly dodged and crouched below the window and concealed my presence.

"Huh? It must be my imagination. Either that, or I'm really paranoid. Ahh that jerk ass lord of icicle will be crowned in a few months! The stress is killing me. Hmm maybe I should run away earlier?"

Runaway? The princess wishes to run away? Argh! I knew that idiot will cause her to run away from him! I mean why wouldn't she?! That nincompoop! I wish you were here right now so I could dig your damn eyes out! Stupid dog!

"Sighs… it would have been nicer if he could actually acknowledge me being alive. Oh well I'll need to train harder so that I won't get killed easily when I leave!"

XxXXxX

Fuck! This idiot lord of the dark my ass! He can't even channel his emotions properly and shunning his only family member! Not only that, she even plans to escape this palace she calls a prison

**Sobs** My poor princess! Thinking so far ahead like training so she can live and survive in the harsh world! What has she gone through to be able to throw that flying knife with perfect speed and accuracy that is beyond those rookie knights. And to have even concealed her presence! She must have gone through so much trauma to be doing that even in her own room!

I clenched my fist in determination. I will not let the princess to be further mistreated! I must change that bastard's mind even if it's the last thing I'll ever do!

xXxXxXx

Deo's POV.

Ever since the day I snapped at Deacon regarding the matters of Luna, he has been passive-aggressively hinting that it would be better for me to meet my daughter or do anything fatherly even the slightest.

It has been an annoying month for me since then. He would say things like

"I know of someone who needs a fatherly figure" when I said we needed to fix the orphanage system

"Why aren't you eating? There is someone who is suffering from malnutrition while you are picky over your vegetables!" when I don't eat my greens

"There's someone who is more responsible and matured than you and she's the child between you two." When I sleep during work hours.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I yelled exasperatedly, finally at my wits end.

He snorted at me and adjusted his glasses haughtily.

"I believe that the **_fucking_** **_problem_** here lies with you, my lordship." He said in a sing-song mocking tone.

"Just say it already damn it! Don't grate my already thin nerves." I sighed exhaustedly while palming my face.

His chin raised a little as though he was heading for battle. He muttered a barrier spell within the room before speaking his mind.

His face suddenly looked haggard before his determination burned through again.

"She could throw knives accurately at a speed even some of your knights can't compare to."

I massaged my throbbing temples before looking at him with a look that asked who the hell he was talking about. His response was a face that said "Are you a fucking idiot?"

It took a few moments before I realized who he was talking about.

"How would you know?"

"Remember the last time you asked me regarding the matter of the surges of mana in the area? The target blurred past me that day after you dismissed me. I chased the cloak figure until they went into _her_ room"

my blood ran cold. Did something happen to her? Is she alright? Was she wounded? All sorts of questions were running through my brain but before I could ask, Deacon continued.

"Imagine my surprise when I saw the target pull back their hood just to see that it was none other than the young lady herself! Mind you I was within her range of five meters and even then I had to really work myself to sense her presence. I knew I concealed myself well yet the lady Luna was able to sense my presence and executed a wonderful throw with such accuracy and speed with her weapon!"

I looked at him like he was an idiot. As if I could believe that my five-year-old daughter could use flash steps and concealment magic on top of being able to perfectly throw a weapon to a trained soldier like Deacon.

I sighed before looking at him again. His eyes were shining with admiration and stars in them. I know Deacon would never tell me any lies but I just find it too hard to believe.

"I'll believe you…" his face brightened.

"When I see it with my own two eyes." And immediately his face fell in disappointment. But it took him a few seconds before he perked up again and huffed at me.

"Don't blame me when it's too late." He baited in which I responded with a snort. Keep dreaming my friend. It will never happen. I believe she will understand my reasoning.


	6. Different POV pt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the manhwa Who made me a princess. Read and Review. Thank you!**

**Chapter 6**

I was on my way to have my afternoon tea in the gardens with Deacon when something collided into me from the back. I turned to find it was none other than the child I was avoiding.

"Owwie…" she said while rubbing her head.

I didn't sense her until she ran into me. At what speed was she going to be colliding into me with that impact.

Curious…

I could hear a snort from a certain retainer of mine and cast my attention to him and he was doing his best to hold in his laughter.

I ignored him and returned to staring at the child in front of me. it seemed that she had realized that she literally ran into me and was frozen. She looked like she had her brain was working in overdrive to her next course of action.

What an amusing face a five-year-old child was currently making.

"Deacon"

"Yes milord"

"Bring her along"

Her face screamed terror as she paled at my words and was about to turn tail and run when Deacon had already picked her up.

I began walking towards the garden when I hear Deacon speak to her.

"My apologies milady for the way I will be introducing myself. I am Deacon Obelius Caspian. I am milord's secretary and butler." I could feel him smiling from the tone of his voice. I glanced back to see the child blink her large blue eyes before tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Sheh-ker-tari? Bart-ler?" I blinked for a second at her attempt at saying the words before snapping my head to the front. I can't help but think how cute she looked!

"Yes milady. You are very bright." Again I could feel a smile in his tone and his eyes on my back, mocking me.

xXxXxXx

All in all, from what I can assess my daughter so far, she is an odd one. Unique but odd. I've been giving her the same gaze I give my subjects whenever they come with requests to their problems. Usually the reaction I receive would be one where they tremble with fear, their eyes never meeting mine. However, this child of mine is staring me dead in the eye with a curious look unaffected with the mana intimidation I've directed at her.

In fact, it looks as if she has a protective barrier that shines brightly while keeping her safe. Though I do see her glancing at the banquet of desserts laid before her with sparkling eyes. Such a curious specimen before me.

"You…"

Her eyes snapped back from the pudding to me. It was rather odd to find another person staring me straight in the eye aside from Deacon and my knight commander. Not only that, said person is my five-year-old daughter who I've been doing my best to protect by avoiding her.

"Do you know who I am?" curious to know if she is aware in who's presence she is in right now made me ask that question.

She tilted her head in that manner I assume she does whenever she's thinking. I counted…

One… two… three. Badump… four… five… six… Badump

I was about to tell her to forget the question when she said

"Papa?" Badump. What is this feeling? I was still processing the first time my child calls me her father and rather **cough** cutely **cough** at it too made me feel warm and fuzzy until I heard an idiot stifling his laughter.

Unconsciously, my powers seeped out dangerously but more so towards a certain squid. I was contemplating whether or not I should swallow him into the shadows and finally be rid of his annoying presence when,

"BLACKIE ARMS!" She burst out with her arms flung up in the air with excitement and eyes sparkling with stars. The annoyance I felt a moment ago disappeared as I tried to make sense what that child said.

"Black… arms…?" what black arms?

"Uh-huh! You has same blackie arms behind you like Luna!" I was about to ask what she meant by that when all of a sudden a powerful rush of mana surged from within that small child and black tendrils of shadow manifested from her shadow and formed into nine black tails on her bottom, swishing around as though it was a part of her. As though it was a real, living tail.

I could feel my eyes widen in shock but Deacon had his mouth hanging low unpleasantly.

She had an enthusiastic look on her face as though waiting for some sort of praise.

"My words… Deo, to think the child you didn't want… Could manifest her powers into physical form" Deacon said in disbelief, some of his hair springing upwards in sync with his emotions at the moment. Totally forgoing the honorifics towards me. Not that I care as I myself was still in some sort of shock.

"Interesting…" it was all I could muster as many things run through my mind at the moment. How long has she been able to use her powers? How long has she been aware? Can she control the shadows well? To what extend is her control capable of? How long before her mana depletes?

Almost immediately as the last question buzzed into my mind as though answering me, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed from mana exhaustion. Before she could even hit the floor, Deacon had already caught her in his arms.

I had no need to worry because Deacon was already casting a healing spell over her

"She is just exhausted from the excessive use of her powers without proper control and used up her mana. I will return her to her room to rest milord." I looked at him before moving my attention and looked at her with calculative eyes.

"No." He seemed like he was about to protest when I moved to pick her up gently and held her securely in my arms. Deacon's face looked like a gaping fish with how his mouth was opening and closing from me holding my daughter.

"I will place her in my room to rest. You prepare her a room near me in the main palace and she will be moved there permanently. Inform Linette regarding this matter. I will look after her until everything is ready."

He looked at me for a few more moments with his gaping fish expression before he sighed exasperatedly but a smile dawned on his face.

"As you wish milord." And with that he disappeared

XxXxXxX

Perhaps the sight of me carrying her is too unbelievable and mind blowing as every servant I passed by had the same expression as Deacon had previously. A gaping fish expression. By the time I reached my room and closed the door. I leaned against the door before snorting while doing my best to not laugh in fear the child in my arms would wake.

Willing my humour to go away, I gently laid the child in my bed before tucking her in. I dropped myself on the chair next to my bed and sighed exhaustedly.

Slowly, I propped my elbows on the bed and stared down at the sleeping face of my daughter. The thought slowly sunk in me.

This is my _daughter._ My _five-year-old daughter_. The daughter I avoided for the past five years of my life. To me it's just that. Past five years. But to her it has been her entire life so far.

I sighed again for the hundredth time that day and stared at her again.

Her black hair that glistened under the light that was so similar to mine yet not. Upon closer inspection, her hair has a slight blue hue to it. Her neat brows, cute nose, slightly round cheeks and full lush lips. She looked so much like her mother that it was almost painful. Even her eyes when awake shone brightly like Phoebe's.

I reached out to touch her hair but stopped a touch away. How can I act like her loving father now when I've done nothing for her since the day she was born? Protect her by avoiding her? I snorted at my own words. How foolish. I literally threw her into the lion's den.

I palmed my face and grabbed a fist full of hair in frustration at my failure. She's as light as a bag of bones! Her cheeks aren't as round as children her age should be! What had transpired within the Claude palace to make her awaken her powers to an extent?

In my anger, I didn't realize I was letting my powers thrash around dangerously until I heard her whimper. Sobered, I reeled in my anger and powers and kept them under a tight leash. I was about to get up and leave. Me being here would only make me think of unnecessary things and cause more harm than good.

"Papa…" I froze. No I must leave before I falter here.

"I'm scared. Don't leave me papa. The darkness is scary" she broke into sobs and immediately I felt my resolve crumble into dust as I turned as fast as I could and slowly placed my hand on her head and caressed her lightly.

"It's alright. I'll protect you. Papa will protect you Luna" as I continued to caress her, her sobs became quieter before she peacefully slept and her breath evened out. I gently wiped away her tears and smiled softly at her.

"Yes… Papa will make sure to protect you… With you by my side."

I wasn't aware of how much time passed as I moved to hold her tiny hand gently when a light knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Come in."

It was Deacon and he entered swiftly and softly closed the door when I placed a finger on my lips indicating to be as silent as he could, afraid to wake Luna.

"Everything has been prepared milord." He said in a hushed voice, almost a whisper. I nodded my head in approval.

"However, there are some things that needs to be addressed to at the moment Deo." He said in a more serious tone.

I turned and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"The servants from the princess' quarters would like to be moved here as well. Linette is waiting for you patiently in your office." As soon as those words left his mouth, I had to use every fiber of my being to stop me from going into my shadow phase and destroy everything in my path. I had to remind myself that my daughter was within the room.

After taking several calming and deep breaths I walked out the door and headed to my office.

**A/N: Please review! **


	7. My Daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the manhwa Who made me a princess**

**Chapter 7**

The maid I hired five years ago stood with her back straight and her face void from expression despite her hands trembling in fear as she was facing the full brunt of my killing intent.

"Tell me, Linette Coleswall, eldest daughter of Marquis Coleswall, _why_ I should listen to your request let alone _approve_ of it."

She took several deep breaths before replying.

"My lord, I do not wish to be separated from Lady Luna. She is special to me and I wish to serve her to the best of my abilities and I believe those that are with me share the same sentiments. We would like to serve Lady Luna until the day we di-" before she could even finish those words, a hand shot up from the shadows and grabbed her by the neck.

"What, pray tell, makes you think I will allow such incompetent fools to serve my daughter? Did you starve her? She's pretty much skin and bones! I should kill all of you to make up for the torture my daughter went through!"

"My lord, Linette is the closest one to the princess. Killing her would make the princess hate you eternally." Deacon reasoned.

"Then I will eternally beg her for forgiveness even if I have to burn in hell and do so." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"It… was… never… us…" She choked out.

I snapped my attention back to the brunette fool, eyes glaring at her one last time before releasing her. She fell to her knees, gasping for air.

"You have one minute from now to explain. Begin"

She gulped another mouthful of air before kneeling properly on the floor with her eyes down and hands clenching her skirt.

"Lady Luna has won over my heart from the day I laid eyes on her and despite the initial cold shoulder the others gave her, once she learned to speak Lady Luna had won over all our hearts. And we did all we could to make her life as comfortable as possible in the Claude palace. The chefs, Samuel and his crew, did his best to cook up the best food he could with the supplies thrown our way and the others as well. Whenever they ran an errand in the main palace, they would sneak a treat for her and-"

"Stop." The reaction was immediate.

"What did you mean by the food he could manage that were thrown your way." I questioned, dread pitting in my guts.

Linette clenched her skirt even tighter before raising her eyes to meet mine, determination burning from the depths of those brown eyes.

"Because everyone even those from Claude palace assumes that my lord detests the young lady, many took advantage of the situation such as coming to steal the valuables and send rotten or spoilt food to our storage. They only send scraps of ingredients to our palace to cook for Lady Luna. We did the best we could by using up the money from our pay to buy ingredients and clothes for Lady Luna. Therefore, please my lord, please allow us to serve Lady Luna." She bowed in her kneeling position, her head touching the floor.

I clenched my chair until the cracks were heard and Deacon cleared his throat to release me from my blood thirsty thoughts of murdering those that conspired against Luna.

I turned to Deacon for suggestion and he only motioned towards Linette and nodded his head. I sighed softly.

"Very well. You will receive training under the main palace's head maid, Lucintha. All of you will be trained of the mannerism that will be needed to take place within these walls. Failure to meet expectations will result in immediate termination of contract. There will be no second chances. Is that understood?"

flustered and happy at the same time, she smacked her head accidentally too hard on the floor but nonetheless was happy despite having a bump on her head. She quickly returned to her duties to inform the other servants.

"Was that a wise decision?" I sighed.

"They truly care for the princess from what I've seen so far."

"Hn. If they cared for her they should have informed me earlier regarding the treatment she gets from the other servants." I retorted, annoyed.

"Would you have listened?" his snarky remark made me hold my tongue. I knew I would not have believed a single word they said if I had not seen the state Luna is in. But those idiots that dare to mistreat my daughter…

"Deacon, find out who were involved in Luna's mistreat. Terminate them immediately and make sure they will not be able to find a single job within this empire. Make it a good example for the new servants as well."

Deacon smirked at me before bowing. "Of course my lord."

XxXxXxX

It has been a few days since I've moved Luna to the main palace. I wonder what she's doing now. How's her education going? I sighed.

"How are the servants under Luna, fairing?" I asked as I rejected another petition from a noble to raise the prices of the goods they were selling.

"Well. In fact, too well. Their determination is truly spectacular. Despite being hurled insults daily and sneers directed at them, they ignore those and continue to learn and absorbed as much as they could. I even asked why they were going so far for the princess."

He didn't continue. Just left it at that. I could feel my nerves throbbing in annoyance at my retainer.

"And?"

"Hmm? Oh, my apologies milord. Did you want to know their reasoning?" He gasped, his right hand flying to cover his mouth in an attempt to act surprised.

"Your disgusting creepy smile is too obvious Deacon. You need to do better than that."

"Oh my, I have no idea what you're talking about milord." His creepy smile got wider. I swear I could see the devil's tail protruding from his ass and flicking around excitedly.

I clenched my fist and lit my fist in black flames that made Deacon jump back in fright.

"Alright alright! Sheesh, take a chill pill Deo. You're seriously going to kill me one of these days with your violence."

"**_Deacon_**." I threatened.

He sighed exasperatedly before conjuring a hot cup of tea out of nowhere and taking a sip leisurely.

"The servants that were hired for the Claude Palace were selected by the previous head maid, Lucintha. She deliberately chose the thug looking ones with magical powers. In hopes that one day the princess would die by their hands or something along the lines. Calm down, Deo. I haven't finished talking."

I glared at him which he just ignored and continued.

"They took advantage of the state the Claude palace was in but sometime during the third year when the princess was more fluent in speaking, she saw a group of the servants that came to work with bruises all over their body and faces."

**Flashback**

**Luna POV**

"You owwie?" I tilted my head while staring at a group of my servants that was badly bruised. They clicked their tongue and glared at me. These kids! I would whack your head to oblivion if I was bigger!

"What would you care even if we're injured? Scram brat!" he growled at me. If I'm not mistaken his name is Lucas, the leader of their ragtag team of teenage boys group of eight. Sixteen with blood red hair and green eyes. He is rather fit and masculine. Affinity to fire and wind. I remember seeing his profile sticking out the most when I sneaked into Linette's office to look at the profile of all my servants in this palace to know better about them. Lucas was born to prostitute named Belle from Fotia. His dad was one of his mom's regulars however, when he came to know she was pregnant with his child, he threw her away.

She grew hating the child even more and used him as a mean to release his stress. Hence why he has a strong physique. His mother died from overdose of alcohol when he was thirteen and saw that my dad was hiring and took up the job as one of the servants in charge of errands.

One thing led to another, he got greedy and became a thug's underling. I sighed as I tried to process my thoughts.

He wasn't severely injured but it was bad to the point he can't see with his swollen eyes.

I placed my chubby three-year-old hand on his face and chanted a spell under my breath, barely a whisper so that they couldn't hear.

**_"O spirits of the holy light, grant these people the blessing of recovery! Heal!"_** it glowed a soft pink before the light subsided leaving the redhead healed from his injuries.

He blinked at me with wide and dumbfounded eyes as did the rest of his group did.

"WHOA! You can use magic?!" I found myself being surrounded by excited teenage boys looking at me like I was some sort of new toy when Lucas yelled.

"Did you think I'd be grateful if you healed me huh?! I don't need pity from a snotty brat like you!"

My chubby hands swung as hard as it could before making stinging contact on both his cheeks causing said boy to be too stunned to talk.

"Luna heal Lucas becoz owie! Luna make owie go away! Lucas is Luna's peepawl! Luna must pwotek! Becoz eberiwan is preshesh here! Eberiwan is alone like Luna here! Luna must pwotek!"

Curse my idiotic bambling talk! Dear kami-sama when can I speak properly! But it seems that the boy understood my words as his eyes widened with surprise before he looked away with a blush on his face.

"Bahh! You nobles and your empty words! What makes you any different" he growled begrudgingly.

I felt myself ticked off. Calm yourself Luna, hitting a pubescent teen won't make much difference.

I held out a pinky to him.

"Luna pwomishes that Luna will do her best pwoteking you if you pwomish to do your best too!"

It took awhile before he broke into a grin and joined pinkies with me.

"Fine! We'll promise her won't we boys?!" he laughed while his underlings cheered excitedly.

From that day on, Lucas swore to himself that he would do his best at his job and that he would protect me with his life. Apparently, his group of boys decided to follow his path and swore themselves to me with their life.

On their off days they would go off to the adventurer's guild and train to be able to master different types of weapons while earning more income as well as making a name for themselves. He along with the rest of his group split into two teams of four. Alternating between each other to protect me while the other team goes off to train and earn extra income from the adventurer's guild.

**End of flashback**

**A/N: Please Review**


	8. Knights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the manhwa who made me a princess**

**Chapter 8**

**Deo's POV**

"Hn and what are their names and what of their ranks now?"

What's this? My daughter would so easily open up to Deacon and not me, her father?! Hmph so Deacon is aiming at stealing my daughter! I glared daggers at my platinum haired retainer.

"Quite impressive if I do say so myself. The leader of the first party, Lucas is now an A rank warrior with fire and water affinity. He is an expert with dual swords which are also his primary weapons. And because of his affinity to water, he can use basic healing from manipulating the water and turning it into holy water. From what I've heard from the guild, he learnt from someone the skills of alchemy and is capable in making potent healing potions. His second choice of weapon would be an axe and spear.

Eli is an A rank paladin with affinity to wind and has a weak affinity to earth as well. He is an expert with sword and shield and is often seen to use wind as a barrier when enemies attack. Despite his weak earth element, he could still make ten strong earth golems the size of a human and use them in a battle for an hour straight before they start to weaken. His second choice of weapon would be a bow followed by a mace.

Caleb is a B rank priest with an affinity to water. He can use advance healing spell and also manipulate water expertly to the point where he could turn them into ice. His primary weapon are dual daggers followed by a bow and sword. Despite being a priest, he is a capable fighter and can chant while fighting as well. He is capable of chanting without a wand.

Noah is a B rank archer and assassin. He has an affinity to the dark element as well as wind. He is an expert with his bow but also a master with his daggers in close combat. He will be taking the promotion test in a few days to rank up. Their party is named the Dragon's Claw."

"They… are rather impressive." I said still in awe at the strengths of my daughter's loyal retainers. It gives me a sort of relief that she has strong and capable people around to protect her in my stead.

"I know right?! Seeeee what did I tell you?! they are impressive! What's more impressive is that they have two elements! The average commoner has no affinity whatsoever to any element let alone having two! And despite one being weaker than the other, they made good use to train with that element. But that Lucas boy isn't the only one with impressive abilities." Deacon chirped like an annoying bird in the morning.

I raised an eyebrow at his last statement beckoning him to continue.

"The next party's leader is Logan. He is an A rank, Barbarian and knight. I believe he was a knight in training for the previous empress Phoebe that was caught and sold as a slave to our kingdom. His parents were both S ranked barbarians and knights to the late Lady Phoebe. He was ten when he was caught and sold to as a slave and was sold to our estate by his previous owner because he was too violent. His strength is beyond any normal human's capabilities and has an affinity to lightning and water. A master with his axe but often times he does incognito work with his team and during those times he will only fight with his fists."

"Impressive indeed. And he swore his loyalty to Luna?"

"Yes. In fact, it was he who swore a knight's oath to the princess and swore to live and die for her which resulted to the other's following as well. Especially Lucas." Deacon chuckled

I could feel myself dreading the future hustle my daughter would cause me. At three she already had males swearing their life for her. I sighed while rubbing my temples and glared at Deacon when I heard him chuckle at my expense.

"Continuing on! Ethan, an A rank, he is an assassin and also a necromancer with affinity to the dark element as well as earth. He wields daggers for close combat battles and his bow for range battle. He is capable on summoning a legion of undead of a thousand when he isn't even trying. I believe it is a tenth of his mana used to summon a thousand undead. So imagine him at maximum output." He flapped his arms to express his excitement.

"Joshua is a B rank mage and healer. He has an affinity to three elements. Lightning, fire and earth. He was previously raised by the holy church and thus allowing him to have holy powers as well. His healing powers aren't as great as as Caleb but he can still heal wounds that are life threatening. His choice of weapon is a staff that has a hidden blade that can spring out and turn the staff into a spear.

Lastly is Josiah he is a C rank summoner and is from the last survivor from the druid's tribe. His primary weapon is a bow and second weapon are chakram for close combat battles. He is somewhat struggling with his nature element but with the help of the others, he is doing better. Aside from earth and nature, he is an inventer. Josiah will be going for his promotion test as well in a few days. Their party is called the Dragon's Shadow."

Deacon closed his book of information with a grin and looked at me with expectant eyes.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"Well don't you have anything to say?!"

"Impressive…?"

"Why does that sound like a question?" he sighed. How would I know what the hell it is you want to say damn squid!

"Just tell me already." I growled out.

"Shouldn't you be more at awe at them or something?" he sighed at my lack of emotional expression which ticked me off more than usual.

"Summon them for me in the next few days. I will reward them for their efforts in bringing prestige to the Vasilias' name."

"Ah perfect! I'll do that right now!" he didn't give me any time to reply and burst out the door and disappeared.

xXxXxXx

I stared down at all eight of the teenage boys one by one before my attention turned to Deacon who had proud and sparkling eyes staring back at me.

"What are your names, age and rank." I demanded, staring at them through narrowed eyes.

XxXxXxX

**Lucas POV**

My heart is currently beating a hundred miles a minute. The Duke summoned for some reason and Sir Deacon did not tell us why. His creepy smile did nothing to quell my anxiety. Despite my hotheadedness, I knew from the moment I stepped through that door that that person is someone far beyond our capabilities. Someone that even if all eight of us went up against, we would still be hard-pressed and lose. His red eyes is staring down at us and sent shiver down my spine.

"What are your names, age and rank." He stated. It was a simple order but his voice made me tremble from fear. I cast a quick glance towards my comrades and saw that they too found his presence to be suffocating. It's as though the grim reaper himself is looking down on us.

_"Lucaaaas!"_

The sound of Lady Luna's voice rang through my mind and her smiling face shone brightly through my mind. Ahh that's right if I falter here, it would mean I am not worthy to be by her side. I quickly gathered whatever courage I had and stood from my kneeling position with my right hand over my heart and stared straight towards the duke and answered him.

"I am Lucas, sixteen years old and an A Rank Warrior my lord."

My comrades found courage in my clear voice and they too stood up and answered the duke.

xXxXxXx

**Deo's POV**

The redhead surprisingly answered me with a clear voice full of confidence, his green eyes shining brightly with determination as though he was telling me that he would not fall here. That he needed to be strong for Luna. This boy was tall. Almost as tall as me with a body that is slightly bigger than Desmond, my head knight. If comparing his prowess alone to Desmond, the boy might have an advantage. However, he lacks the experience despite his two years of life as an adventurer

I smirked at him. How interesting.

"My Lord, I am Eli. Seventeen and an A Rank Paladin" Eli, a purple haired boy with grey eyes. His body was slightly smaller in comparison to his leader but nonetheless I could feel an enormous amount of mana circulating within him.

"I am Caleb my lord. A B Rank priest. I just turned fourteen a month ago. It is an honour to be in your presence." This boy is the smallest of the lot. His magical power is above the average power of the royal magicians. Brunette with black eyes. I hid my grin behind my hand.

"Noah, B ranking assassin. Sixteen this year, Honor to be here milord." Another small sized one. His brown hair is a shade darker than Caleb's though eyes are similar, black which seemed expressionless.

"Are the two of you brothers?" I questioned, my brow raised as I pointed towards Caleb and Noah.

The two nodded their heads with a clear "Yes Milord" through their lips.

I nodded my head and motioned for the next one to continue.

"I am the one named Logan, your excellency. An A Ranked barbarian knight. I recently turned eighteen my lord." His deep rumbly voice answered.

Ahh the barbarian. An enormous one. Rather small for his kind but still huge compared to our human race. He easily towered against me and if I was any lesser human, I would have trembled at the sight of his size let alone the power that radiated off him. Despite his huge demeanor and untapped prowess, I could sense a sort of gentleness from him. A gentle giant huh? Standard tan for a barbarian. Dark brown hair and eyes.

"I am Ethan my lord, A Rank assassin, seventeen years old." He bowed slightly before reassuming his stance, hands behind his back and feet apart. Another assassin huh? A shy purple toned hair with blueish grey eyes that seems to hold a huge amount of power and story. A necromancer aside from an assassin. His pale skin and sunken eyes stared at the floor as I assess him.

The last one introduced himself with confidence, he dipped a bow before introducing himself.

"Josiah at your service, your excellency. I'm fifteen and a summoner." Dark green hair and amber eyes that sparkled with curiousity and intelligence. These kids are truly geniuses of the century and will definitely be able to live over a century old due to their power output.

There's just one thing that I'm unsatisfied with… WHY ARE THEY ALL GOOD LOOKING?! These are the kids that's going to be around my daughter ?! what if they seduced her?! what if she fell for their charms and they elope away together?! What if-

"Ehem, milord?" Deacon's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Sheepishly, I cleared my throat to recollect myself.

"For bringing prestige to the name of Vasilias from your achievements as adventurers, I will grant each of you a reward. Speak, if you have anything you wish for." I said firmly, staring at them.

They looked at each other before confirming something amongst themselves. Lucas took a deep breath and stood forward, right hand over his heart and he bowed at me.

"My lord, we all have but only one wish. It is to be lady Luna's personal knights."

I could feel my anger rising. The nerve of this kids! They probably want to be Luna's knights so they can charm my daughter! I ought to slaughter them!

"My lord." Deacon's voice growled out unexpectedly.

**_What?!_**

_Their intentions are noble, Deo. Why are you twisting their intentions?_

**_How can you guarantee they won't fall for my daughter?! She's already so cute and beautiful at five! And what's worse if she falls for one of them and they run away together?! I'll have to kill them before they even think of-_**

I could feel a sharp pain through my mind that caused me to flinch. This bastard! I glared openly at Deacon who kept his face calm but I could see the small smirk he has on his face.

_You wouldn't be able to deny your daughter if she asks your blessings for marriage. Just agree to it. At the very least you can use the time to train them to torture them._

I stared at my friend and retainer who smirked evilly at me.

_You don't actually think I'd allow my god daughter to marry one of these kids without having my fill of torturing them to make sure they are worthy of her do you?_

**_Brilliant!_** I smirked back. Deacon puffed his chest, his nose high in the air before he winked at me and gave me a thumbs up which I returned with my own thumbs up

"Very well." They looked up at me with grins on their faces.

"However…" suddenly their smiles fell as they stared at me.

"There are conditions you must meet." I stared at them through narrowed eyes to prolong the effect.

"First, you must all train with my knights until I am satisfied with your capabilities. Make no mistake, you are all powerful now but you lack the experience as a knight to protect yourselves let alone my daughter."

They initially wanted to protest before processing what I said and nodded in agreement. I could feel Deacon smirking from where he stood which also made me smirk at them though a bit more intimidating compared to Deacon's.

"You will rotate between yourselves on the shifts. There will be two of you that will be guarding my daughter every day. One in the day shift the other night shift where you will guard her from outside her room. If I catch any of you doing indecent things to Luna, **_you will suffer and perish_**_. _Do I make myself clear?" I growled out, intentionally pressuring them with a miniscule of my power.

"Yes my lord!" they barked back with intensity despite trembling a moment ago.

Hn, not bad for a group of kids.

"Usually commoners aren't allowed as knights but seeing as you have made a name for yourselves as adventurers, I will allow this. And I will bestow a last name for the lot of you. Once your training as knights are over and you have given you oath to my daughter, I will permit her to give each of you a middle name."

The surprise on their faces were ones I didn't expect I'd feel content to see.

"THANK YOU MY LORD!" they cheered with tears in their eyes and lips quivering with swirls of emotion.

"From this day on, you all will be brothers. A band of brothers that had different stories in the beginning but came together to stand in front of me now with the same goal."

At this point I was already standing before them and motioned for them to kneel and they did so immediately.

"From this day on you eight will carry the on the name of Orion. Stay true to your path and goal, never stray away. Protect your master and hunt those that intents to bring harm upon her. Leave no stone unturned."

I gazed at them each individually before continuing,

"Bring only honor and victory to this house you serve and the name you carry. Arise, Lucas Orion, Eli Orion, Caleb Orion, Noah Orion, Logan Orion, Ethan Orion, Joshua Orion and Josiah Orion." With each word I said, they trembled with excitement and confidence and all eight rose in sync at attention with determination burning through their eyes.

I smirked at them. A sense of satisfaction coursed through my veins despite my earlier thoughts of them.

**A/N: Took a while to do this chapter. I was evacuated due to a flash flood in my area. Expect late updates. Review please!**


	9. Curious

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the manhwa Who made me a princess!**

**Chapter 9**

**Luna's POV**

**Present Time, Luna aged seven.**

I yawned for the tenth time within that hour, my face squished on the table as the book I was supposed to read covered my head.

"It's soooooo boring!"

"The more you procrastinate, the higher the pile of homework you'll have you know?" a smooth voice chuckled at me.

Urgh this damn knight of mine! How come he knows just exactly what to say! I glared at his dark green hair and yelled every single profanity I know in my dictionary in my head as he stared at me with innocent pair of droopy amber eyes with his head tilted slightly to the side.

Why the hell are they so damn good looking?! This is very frustrating. I groaned again as I stared at the mathematic practice book in my hands. It's not that it was hard for me to complete. The problem is that it's too easy!

Josiah smiled at me again before he said, "Princess, if you manage to complete this before tea time, his majesty promised to allow you to do whatever you want within the palace which includes training with us in the late afternoon. Or tinkering with me in my workshop"

My ears perked up from that. Ahah! Motivation! Just what I needed! I puffed out my chest and smirked at Josiah.

"Pfft! I'll have this done within two hours! Mark my words!"

xXxXxXx

I finished the piles of homework that were stacked high on my desk earlier and now I'm with Josiah in his workshop working on a magical device.

"So what did you have in that big brain of yours princess?"

"I was wondering if its possible for us to use magical stones to transmit signals to another device with magical stones?"

"A transmitter? Princess we already have that." He said, tilting that cute head of his again. Don't look at me like I'm a dumb kid you handsome looking seaweed head!

I clicked my tongue together.

"I'm aware of this Josiah. I meant if we can upgrade it in a sense that we can talk to each other through the device!"

First step, invent a cell phone! Even if it's a prehistoric phone like nokia 3310 its better than its ancestor, the huge mobile phone that could be called a cobbling device rather than a phone. At least that way that father of mine would stop sending someone to check on me every thirty minutes or so.

"That… might… be possible! But we would need a bigger vessel to house the magic stones." He mumbled.

Oi I just said in my mind that I don't want a phone big enough to hammer someone to death!

"No! That might make it too heavy and bulky for mobility Jo!"

Scratching your prepubescent beard won't help you birth new ideas JoJo! Argh do I haaaave to spell it out for you?!

My internal yelling and monologue is becoming unhealthy. I sighed before readying my cute act and pulled his sleeve lightly.

"Jojo… won't it work if we created a magic circle akin to the ones you made the transmitter signal but tweaking it by making it possible to speak through the device and recharge mana by absorbing the mana particles in the air?"

As if a light bulb lit above his head, his friend brightened with a huge smile on his face he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug and spun me around.

"You're a genius princess! This will be revolutionary! Ah my princess is so smart! A genius! The best of the century!"

I'm a genius, I know. I smirked before giving him a thumbs up and a high five before making my way to the training field.

xXxXxXx

Topless men practicing their sword fighting with sweat glistening down lean and tight muscles. This is one sight I will forever cherish and welcome in this reincarnated world! I once thought Inuyasha was good looking until Sesshomaru came into the picture. He would have been perfection to me if I could have at least seen his naked top once. And if he was less of an ice prick! Ah I wouldn't mind dying here and never going back to the feudal era if this is what awaits my daily activities.

I could stare at them all day long drooling at them working those tight muscles! But that's not what I'm here for!

Smacking my cheeks simultaneously, I ran towards them enthusiastically.

"Hi everyone!"

"Princess!" They all stopped what they were doing and brightened immediately at the sight of me.

"Did you come here to watch us train princess?"

"Not today Lucas! I'm here to train with you!" I grinned ecstatic.

I could hear the crickets cricking for a few moments before they went

"EHHHHHH?!"

"But why princess?!" Eli howled, tears forming comically in his eyes as he grabbed my hand in worry.

"Because it seemed fun! I want to be able to protect you all as well! I promised!" I'm sure they wouldn't remember such promises that we made four years ago but I aim to make it happen!

Suddenly, they all gathered around me and I was engulfed in masculine group hug. My tiny body squished in between sweat and hard muscles. Ah, I could my soul flying happily towards heaven.

Logan grabbed each one of them and flung them away from me, allowing me to breathe but also staring straight at his lower region. I could feel a nosebleed incoming as I stared at the bulge of his pants.

Ack! Bad Luna baaaaad! Stop thinking perverted things you sexually deprived child! Its wrong to think of perverted things when you're physically seven years old!

"Princess…"

Logan's deep voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

He handed me a white colored bow. It was rather plain with no design whatsoever on it. more peculiarly, it had no string.

"We found this in a nest when we went to subjugate a large nest of goblins during our first embark. It didn't seem to be of any use at first glance but somehow I felt like it calling to me to bring it along." Logan said as if answering my inner questions.

"It seems like the place the goblin nested in was once an elven kingdom. Apparently from what I saw that was written on their walls was that at one point an ancient dragon attacked the elf city and many were killed. Whoever was left, gathered their weapons and sought the dragon. It was a fierce battle, one by one fell but eventually they won. All that was left of the once thriving city became a grave for the elves. One of the two survivor, the king of the elven kingdom, carved out a bow from the dragon's spine and a sword from it's largest fang before he died. He left the world with three belongings. A bow made from an ancient dragon's spine, a sword from the dragon's fang and his heir." Josiah was like a bumbling fool when it came to history and knowledge.

"But what about the sword?"

"We aren't too sure about that princess. When we found it in its box, all that was left was the bow. The sword was already taken. Perhaps the fallen king's child took it with him?"

I scratched my cheek at the last bit that Ethan said and pondered on it before shrugging my shoulders. No point wondering about something that isn't here.

I held the bow in my hands and inspected it closely. It really wasn't anything special if one was to look at it through normal eyes. But the bow was flowing with unlocked magic. Magic that seemed to be enthusiastically waiting for me awaken it, to make it mine.

I unconsciously pushed my mana into the bow and nothing happened at first. But approximately ten seconds after, everyone around me was blown away by a burst of golden mana.

My eyes were shut from the sheer brightness of it, my body was warm and I felt a huge surge of mana flowing into my body. It was warm and fuzzy one moment and the next I was in excruciating pain. The hand that was holding onto the bow felt like something was gnawing on it. A white dragon's head the size of a football manifested with my arm in its jaws, my blood squirting all over it. I felt myself screaming but there was no sound coming out from my throat.

It took all I had for me to gather my mana and pushing the dragon's will into submission.

I wanted it to stop. I wanted the pain to stop. I could feel myself losing when flashes of a certain white haired hanyou crossed my mind.

"Don't worry. I will tell your family you died heroically" His annoying voice mocked.

"Worthless copy" His mate spat.

The anger that had long been forgotten ever since I came to this world came crashing back into my being.

That's right. I have a mission to complete. I need to get back at that backstabbing half breed and his dead mate!

It has been a while since I called that name. A name that I should never have forgotten to begin with. I grabbed the bow with my other hand and glared at the dragon's head.

_I AM HIGURASHI KAGOME! THE SHIKON MIKO! KNOWN AS LUNA ASTRAEA VASILIAS HERE! I HAVE TRAVELLED THROUGH TIME AND DIMENSION! I HAVE FOUGHT AGAINST THRONGS OF DEMONS AND FOUGHT ALONGSIDE THEM! I… WILL…NOT BE DEFEATED! _with that thought in mind I summoned every single ounce of my power and blasted the damn creature back into its vessel.

**Normal POV**

The seven knights yelled their princess' name over and over

"Dammit! Caleb, Josiah! Isn't there anything you can do?!" Lucas yelled as loud as he could over the loud noise of wind that was created from the mana ball that enveloped Luna

"You think I didn't try?! I've been trying to get the damn thing to disperse but nothing is working!" Caleb yelled back in anger, his usually calm face scrunched up in frustration and worry while Josiah was sweating like mad as he tried to calm the spirit of the dragon that was awake with rage.

"It's a dragon's will! The only way to disperse that thing is if princess Luna beat it into submission with her powers!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! How is a seven-year-old girl going to win against an ancient dragon's will into submission?!" Lucas was literally screaming at this point as the light blue sphere that held their princess captive suddenly turned blood red

"Have faith in her." Eli said, Logan nodding his head in agreement.

All eyes were on the two of them as though they have lost their mind.

"If anything happens to princess Luna, it'll be on our heads." Noah stated.

"Then all the more we should believe in the princess." Logan countered.

The argument was about to get more heated when suddenly they heard their princess' voice.

"I HAVE FOUGHT AGAINST THRONGS OF DEMONS AND FOUGHT ALONGSIDE THEM! I… WILL…NOT BE DEFEATED!" accompanied by a burst of light which took approximately five seconds to dim and when their eyesight was back, they found Luna where she was held captive in previously with her bow in hand however it was no longer that bone white color it was previously. Now it was stained the color of blood with black words that they couldn't recognize on it. another curious thing that caught their eye was the large egg that was in her other hand.

**Luna POV**

Breathe in, breathe out. That was bloody intense! I almost didn't make it! I stared at the bow in my hand through narrowed eyes. It changed its color from bone white to blood red with black wordings on it.

It wasn't just any language. It was in kanji.

The words read,

"The Dimension Travelling Miko"

How annoyingly suspicious. How does a bow made from an ancient dragon's bone know of my past?

**_Because we have become one with you, master._**

I raised a brow at the voice in my head. It was definitely male.

_I take it you are the spirit of this bow now?_

**_Yes, master. When you subdued me, my soul was bonded to yours and nothing but death will pull us apart._**

_Hnn… then this egg?_

**_It is a legendary class beast that has become your familiar. It took form of the beast that is most compatible to you. In this case, a dragon._**

_A dragon? Not a wolf or a large dog?_

**_No master. A dragon is most suitable to you. A dragon it will be._**

_Sighs. Very well. What is your name? I can't keep calling you bow spirit can i?_

**_My name is…_**

Wait why is my eyesight blurry?

**Normal POV**

The knights dashed forward as Luna's tiny body fell forward.

"We're definitely going to have our heads lobbed off by the king." Lucas sighed as he caught Luna in his arms and sighed heavily before hefting her gently and comfortably into his arms.

"Nonetheless, she had won against the dragon's will." Logan stated.

"Yes, while almost losing her life. But… she is truly amazing." Lucas grinned as they began walking towards their princess' room.

**A/N: HI GUYS! HAHAHAHA IT HAS BEEEEEEEN SOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! Long story short, I moved into my new house with my husband early this year before the quarantine began! Lucky me! Nonetheless, sorry it took so long to update! Please stay safe everyone! Remember to practice social distancing, wear a damn mask when you go out and use the damn hand sanitizer! Don't forget to wash your hands regularly! If you're sick, stay home before making an appointment to your nearest clinic! Once again, STAY SAFE! GOD BLESS EVERYONE!**


End file.
